Cause of Death
by GlitterGirl123
Summary: When the serial killer dubbed as The Maskmaker strikes once more and another victim is found, FBI profiler Rocky Blue finds herself working alongside the Chicago Police Department. Will they stop the killer before it's too late?


**I'm sorry, I couldn't resist! This game I have, _Cause of Death_, is so amazing that I had to make a FanFic of this. I refuse to make this an identical copy of the game though, so I'm adding my own stuff along. :D**

* * *

Sophie Patterson woke up for a start and she struggled to open her eyes, which felt like they had been superglued shut somehow. She found herself in this unfamiliar room.

_Nnh…my head…what happened?_

_Where am I?_

Sophie tried to rise to her feet, but instead discovered that her wrists were tightly bound together. A bare bulb shone overhead, emitting a wan, yellow light, just barely illuminating the dingy corner of the cold and dark room.

_The…the last thing I remember is the club…_

Turning her head to the side, she could see a tall man standing in front of a workbench, a white, featureless mask covering his face, with two slits revealing his eyes being the only defining feature. The man was decked out in nothing but dark clothing: black jeans, a black hoodie, black boots and a pair of black gloves. Sophie's frail mind instantly drew an unsurprising connection to death.

The man had not noticed her awake yet. He was focused on methodically laying out some tools: a scalpel, a palette knife and a bucket.

_Oh my god…oh my god!_

Sophie's heart was pounding out of her chest so hard that she thought the man could hear it. Her breathing quickened in panic and fear as she examined the whole room for some kind of way of escaping this torture room.

Just to her left, Sophie could barely make out a narrow flight of stairs. Using the corner of the wall as a brace, she unsteadily rose to her feet and quietly made her way towards the staircase.

For one brief moment, Sophie thought she would escape. That everything would be okay and that she would go home, see her family and friends again, and everything would be back to normal.

Sweet normal.

The step _creaked_.

The man sprang into action as though some unfathomable deity had just pressed his 'on' switch. Spinning around and dropping the scalpel to the ground with a loud clatter, the man charged towards Sophie, who had already begun racing frantically up the stairs.

With her heart in her throat, Sophie swung the door open and stumbled outside.

"Oh my god…" Sophie uttered in defeat and horror.

She was standing on the deck of a boat, gazing out at the rocky shores of Alcatraz Island. The rain was pouring down in thick sheets and thunderclouds were booming on the horizon. The ocean spray and the downpour stung against Sophie's cheeks as she struggled to take in just where she was.

What was going to happen to her?

No escape.

Death was coming at her, right here and right now.

_No…no!_

The masked man emerged from the lower decks, holding a syringe in his left hand. Looking down, Sophie could see choppy waves pounding against the hull and for one brief moment, she considered just jumping in and denying this sadistic man the satisfaction of murdering her.

He was going to kill her.

She was going to die.

Sophie Patterson was going to die in a boat out in the middle of an island and no one would ever know what had happened to her.

Accepting the fact that death had come for her filled the teenage redhead with a strange sense of confidence. If she was going to face death right now, at the age of nineteen like this, then she at least wanted to hold on to some sort of dignity during her final moments.

"You won't get away with this!" she yelled, slowly inching further and further away from the ever-approaching psychopath in front of her. "If you hurt me, the police will come after you!"

The man spoke for the first time, his voice completely muffled by the mask to the point that there was no hope of recognising it. "I'm positively shaking."

He took another step towards Sophie who, in panic, wildly swung her bound hands at him.

"Get away from me, you…you…" Sophie began, struggling to find a word hateful enough to even possibly embody her feelings of defeat and anger.

The masked man grabbed Sophie's wrists and forced her to the ground.

"No more running," he stated calmly.

With surgical precision, the man jabbed the syringe into Sophie's neck, eliciting a shrill scream from the young girl.

_What did he just give me? I feel…_

The world blurred around Sophie. Without warning, her body went limp.

Paralyzed.

She could just barely make out the man picking her up and carrying her back down the creaky staircase to the nightmare room. She couldn't even feel his gloved hands on her back.

He laid Sophie on the workbench and stroking the side of her face with his right hand, reached out with his left hand to grab a tool that Sophie, through her hazy vision, could not even recognize anymore.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you," he reassured the barely conscious teenager. He dipped a palette knife into a bucket, applying a layer of plaster across Sophie's pale face. "I'm just going to show the world your true face."

The masked man continued to work, covering her mouth and nostrils, but leaving her eyes for last. Sophie struggled, but she couldn't move. Her limbs lay dead at her sides as her lungs began to burn for air.

_I…I…_

Her vision began to dim significantly.

_Th…I…dead…_

For one brief moment, the sensation she felt was almost one of relief, like stepping into a hot shower for the first time on a cold winter morning and letting relaxation wash over you. Sophie felt her troubles steadily slipping away.

And then the darkness swallowed her whole.

* * *

**So? Is it good? Should I continue? This is just a prologue, the main characters will be introduced next chapter. ;)**

**L****eave it all in a review!**


End file.
